Dead Hearts Are Everywhere
by GrinWithouttheCat
Summary: In which Kyouko Kirigiri discovers that the one person she chose to trust within the Despair School was lying to her the entire time. MM!Naegi AU, based on the song Dead Hearts by Stars


**_Tell me everything that happened_**

**_Tell me everything you saw_**

"It's… you, isn't it? You're the one who locked us in this school- this was all your doing."

The luckster let out a gasp of surprise- had she really found out so quickly? He thought he had been doing enough to hide his tracks from the detective. "—Kirigiri-san, how could you ever suspect me of that!" He rebutted quickly, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets and looking towards the ground. "I thought you trusted me-"

The violet girl let out a sharp breath, shaking her head. "Please- don't lie to me. There's no other explanation. I've checked my facts over multiple times, and they point to nothing else." She was refusing to look at him, her hair obscuring her face from Naegi. The boy remained quiet, simply watching the detective. "…I- didn't want it to be true. Out of everyone, I honestly thought you were to one I could trust. I didn't want to accept that I choose wrong."

"…Kirigiri-san…."

"Don't-" She cut him off, taking a step back and raising her gaze to look at him. "There's nothing you can say. I know the truth now… and I know you betrayed me." Her words were shaky, and she wrapped her arms around her torso. The pain she felt at the truth was obvious by the look in her eyes. The two sat in silence for a moment, before the detective let out a sigh and turned around, walking away. Naegi could do nothing but watch as she slowly disappeared from his sight.

**_They had lights inside their eyes_**

**_They had lights inside their eyes_**

**_Did you see the closing window?_**

**_Did you hear the slamming door?_**

He didn't see her after that. She never arrived for any of the group breakfasts, nor could he find her walking through the halls.

It was understandable. Why investigate any further when you already know the truth?

Every morning, he expected it to be different. It was all just a bad dream- she didn't know. He would wake up, and find her waiting for him. And she would speak of some new theory, or supposed leads. He would simply nod, and smile, continuing to be the optimistic luckster she once saw him as, and complimenting her detective skills.

But of course, it never happened. And another day went by, without the violet girl being seen, and giving Naegi all the time to think back on what she had done. He could still see the pain on her face, as she turned away and left him standing in shock.

**_Please, please tell me what they look like_**

**_Did they seem afraid of you?_**

Almost a week had passed since her discovery. It was the first time Naegi had seen her, and if only by pure luck. She was walking through the halls, back to dormitory, as he exited his own. Upon hearing the door creak open, the detective glanced over her shoulder, expression falling as she realized who it was.

Naegi could feel his heart drop with the look she gave him. One of betrayal- one of anger, and fear. "…Kirigiri-san, I'm sorry." He muttered, letting out a small breath. Kyouko simply shook her head, continuing forward with her shoulders hunching. And once again, he watched her leave, until she turned the corner and he could not see her anymore.

"I- can't take this anymore… I have to make this right."

**_They were kids that I once knew_**

**_They were kids that I once knew_**

**"All students- meet in the gym right now! I've gota' special announcement that you're all gonna be beary excited to hear!" **

All the students did as the principle commanded- even the betrayed detective, standing off in a corner as the other students conversed with each other. It didn't take long for the bear to show himself- jumping onto the podium per usual.

"Ya bastards are being boring!" It declared, raising an arm and slamming it down. "And I don't have any more motives to give ya', so here's a deal- leave! Get out, I don't care where ya go, just make sure it's outta my sight!" The students let out a gasp, as the bear continued on with his signature laugh, before tossing out a remote control with a large red button. With that, he disappeared.

Kirigiri simply stared at where the bear had been sitting, lips slightly parted with surprise. She blinked several time, brows furrowing before snapping her gaze towards Naegi. The mastermind gave a sad smile, before turning and beginning to walk out the door, casting a quick glance back at the detective, mouthing two words.

_'Follow me.'_

**_I could say it, but you won't believe me_**

**_You say you do, but you don't deceive me_**

**_It's hard to know they're out there_**

**_It's hard to know that you still care_**

He didn't look back to see if she had complied, instead simply heading out the door and into the hallway. He was almost surprised to turn around and find the detective behind him. They both simply stood in silence for a minute, occasionally casting a quick glance at the other. It was Kyouko who broke the silence.

"…Thank you."

Emerald eyes blinked lightly, Naegi looking up at the violet girl. The corners of her lips quirked up in a small smile, only for a moment, before returning back to a soft expression. "I- just wanted to say I was sorry, I guess. And this was the only way I could think to do it." He muttered after a moment, hunching his shoulders over and pushing his hands into his pockets.

"...Thank you." She said once again, bowing her head. "I… I was angry with you. Hurt. But, you've shown that not everything about the Naegi I got to know was a lie. Perhaps we could… try again, outside. Give ourselves a fresh chance, with no more lies."

Naegi's eyes widened with surprise, looking up at the detective. A second chance…? He couldn't help but smile, nodding in reply "Yeah….! That sounds nice, Kirigiri-san…"

With a small smile, she nodded before heading back in the gymnasium once again. Once again, Naegi simply stood back and watched until the violet girl was out of sight.  
A chance to reconcile with her….  
Then why did watching her go hurt just as much as the previous times…?  
Ah

It must have been the look in her eyes.

The pain, anger, and confusion that they held. Kyouko may have said she had forgiven him, but the look in her eyes betrayed her. After all, they did say eyes where the gait ways to the souls…

_Because even if her mind had forgiven the mastermind, her heart certainly hadn't._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This was actually based off some roleplays done on tumblr between my Kyouko Kirigiri blog and a friend of mine's Mastermind!Naegi blog. So, if you want someone to blame, blame Rin- He's the one who introduced me to the song, as well~


End file.
